


Ateez One-shots

by Bangbam



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangbam/pseuds/Bangbam
Summary: Basically just what the title says. This is a one-shots book for the boys of Ateez.bxbRequests[open]





	1. Chapter 1

So this is the new one-shots book that i was talking about doing. As I said before this will be a request book with possibly a few original ones.

The requirements to request are:

-ship

-genre

-basic plotline

I will try anything given to me but there are somethings that will take longer than others. If you want multiple parts then please tell me. I hope that you guys enjoy this book. Have a nice day! Bye!


	2. Accidental Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This isnt actually a one-shot, it's the first chapter of a new book idea that I came up with and wanted to give it a try. I wanted to let you guys read a preveiw and tell me of you would actually read it if I made it into an actual book)

Ship: Woosan, Seonghwa x Mingi, more to be revealed

Genre: A/B/O dynamics, fluff, mild angst, mpreg and guess what I finally did...smut(if you dont want to read it then feel free to skip it)

Plot: Wooyoung is at a party and gets approached by an unwanted Alpha. He looks around and finds San staring at him and goes to use him as an escape. They talk and end up having a one night stand or it was supposed to be but they wake up with accidental mating marks.

Word count: 3705

 

______________________________________

 

Being an omega wasnt easy, especially when you just wanted to go out and have fun but an asshole alpha just had to come over and brag about his probably nonexistant dick.

Thats what Wooyoung was feeling right now.

He had gone to a party at a house owned by one of his friends, just looking for a good time. Just wanting to drink himself stupid and forget about the stress of college, of parents always asking about his love life, about the fact that he was actually kind if lonely. He wanted to forget about it all but some people just didnt understand that.

He hummed boredly at whatever the alpha was saying now, he hadnt paid enough attention to actually catch his name. He didn't even know what he was talking about at this point. 

Wooyoung took another big gulp of the drink in his cup, looking around the room for a possible opportunity to leave this asshole behind. He found it leaning against a wall, staring right at him with a dark gaze. Wooyoung smirked at him and downed the last bit of his drink.

"Sorry dude, I found someone better" he spoke bluntly as he walked away, ignoring the offended cry of the man he left behind. He continued to walk, finally making it through the sweaty bodies to the other side if the room, stopping in front of the other male.

"My names Wooyoung" he introduced, holding out his hand for the man to shake. He reached forward to grab the hand, bringing it up to press a light kiss to the knuckles.

"Nice to meet you Wooyoung, I'm San" the man, San, grinned at him. Maybe this party wouldnt be waste after all. 

"I wasnt done with you, I was still talking" Wooyoung turned at the voice, huffing when he saw the man from earlier standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"I was done with you" he told him bluntly, watching a vein in his neck pop from anger. The man lunged forward to grab Wooyoung by the wrist, squeezing and pulling him closer.

"Let go, you asshole!" Wooyoung exclaimed as he tried to free his wrist. The man growled and Wooyoung felt his knees go weak, cursing his biology. And then suddenly there was another growl, this one louder than the man's, it was coming from behind them. Wooyoung felt his knees give out and he involuntarily bared his neck to it, he cursed himself again.

"He told you to let go" San spoke through gritted teeth. Oh, so he was the one that growled. Wooyoung whimpered and San looked at him with an apologetic look before turning back to the man who still held Wooyoung. The man looked between them and scoffed.

"God, what a whore, going from one alpha to the next." He sneered and Wooyoung tensed his jaw, unable to actually do anything at this moment. 

"If hes such a whore then why are you so insistent on chasing him? Is that all you can get, omegas that will take whatever?" San jeered at him while taking a step forward. The man growled again and lunged at San, releasing Wooyoung in the process.

Wooyoung watched as they rolled for a bit, both throwing punches before they were separated, Seonghwa and Mingi standing above them.

"Do we have a problem here?" Mingi asked with a loud voice, San bowed his head respectfully while the other alpha growled, fighting against the hold. Seonghwa walked around them to approach Wooyoung who was still kneeling on the floor, his legs too shaky to support him right now.

"Are you alright?" Seonghwa asked quietly, releasing calming pheromones to try and calm the younger.

"I'm fine..." Wooyoung breathed, watching as Mingi yelled at the first alpha and pulled him out of the house, returning a few minutes later with busted knuckles and a huff. 

Seonghwa ran up to him, his omega worrying about the alpha. Wooyoung let out a breathy laugh and watched them, Seonghwa looked and acted nothing like an omega and yet here he was, fussing over the alpha he claimed as his three years ago.

Wooyoung was brought from his thoughts by the new scent that approached him. He looked over to see San slowly trying to approach him, an apologetic expression back on his face.

"I'm so sorry about that, I wasnt trying to make you submit" San apologized, holding out a cautious hand to him. Wooyoung gave him a small smile and took his hand, trying to stand on his shaky legs.

"Its okay, I know that you werent but still, that's some growl you have" Wooyoung laughed lightly, trying to make the situation a bit lighter. He watched as San flushed a bit, he was good at hiding it but not good enough.

"I have omega sisters, I had to learn early" he smiled sheepishly and Wooyoung mentally cooed. This alpha was so cute.

"Well, why dont you tell me more about them?" Wooyoung asked as they headed towards one of the empty couches. Wooyoung could feel the eyes of people on his back, people who had watched the fight and hadnt moved on yet, but he tried to ignore them and listen to San talk. He had a pretty face and a slight build, more lean than muscle and more delicacy than masculinity. He was different, he didnt look like an alpha and yet, Wooyoung knew very clearly that he was.

"What about you? Do you have siblings?" He asked Wooyoung in interest. That was strange, an alpha who wanted to talk about something other than themselves. Where had this guy been all his life? Wooyoung smiled at the thought and turned to answer San.

"No, sadly I'm an only child" he answered and San hummed, looking around the room briefly before standing from the couch.

"Hold on, I'll get us some drinks, dont move" San extended a hand as he talked, turning to quickly say that before rushing off towards the kitchen. Wooyoung chuckled a bit and waited for San to come back, taking the drink gently when it was handed to him. Wooyoung could feel the buzz of previous drinks in his body and thought that maybe with a few more, he might just get more than he came here for.

And just a few drinks and an hour later, they found themselves stumbling towards Mingi's guest room, messily kissing each other as their hands wandered.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Wooyoung asked breathlessly as San kissed his neck, fumbling with the door nob to open it. 

"I was planning on it" San breathed against him, finally opening the door and walking them through it. Wooyoung whined when San bit down lightly, just a gentle scrape of his teeth but god did it do things.

"Youre so cute" San chuckled as he slipped off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. Wooyoung whined again and glared at him weakly.

"Dont call me cute when youre stripping" he huffed and slipped his own shirt off. San laid him down on the bed and leaned over to place open mouthed kisses to his chest.

"Got it" San muttered as he placed his mouth over one of Wooyoung's nipples, feeling the younger arch into him. Wooyoung whimpered as San continued, moving to suck gently on the other. It had been so long since he had actually let someone touch him.

"Is this okay?" San asked lifting his head to look at Wooyoung's face.

"More than okay, just-please" Wooyoung pleaded, placing his hands on San's shoulders to ground himself.

"Alright, be patient" San chuckled, moving from Wooyoung's chest to his stomach, trailing kisses as he went.

"Dont tell me to be patient" Wooyoung huffed again, breath catching in his throat when he felt San nuzzle against his thigh. His legs fell apart and San laid his upper body between them, hovering over Wooyoung again.

"I'll tell you whatever I want" San chuckled again, sitting up to unbutton Wooyoung's jeans, slipping them down his thighs afterwards. Wooyoung shivered at the cold air but didnt complain.

"Asshole" Wooyoung breathed as San went back to slide his underwear down to join his jeans, leaning down to place more kisses against his thighs.

"Maybe" San mumbled with a smile before biting down, leaving small teeth indents on the flesh of his thigh. Wooyoung made an 'ah' sound and shifted his body a bit. San sat up again to look down at Wooyoung laying beneath him.

"Youre beautiful" he whispered before leaning down to kiss his lips again. Wooyoung whined and wiggled his hips a bit. Kisses were great and everything but he needed more. San chuckled and moved down again, wrapping a hand around his shaft. His hand practically engulfed him.

"Aww, you're so tiny and cute" San chuckled again and Wooyoung whined again.

"Shut up, dont call my dick cute" he muttered and San leaned down to swallow the head of his cock, taking him down slowly.

"Ah-" Wooyoung gasped and San pushed his head until he felt him hit the back of his throat. He continued like this, pushing as far as he could, choking slightly before raising back up. He trailed his fingers down to gently prod at Wooyoung's hole.

San moved off with a pop and Wooyoung whimpered at the loss of contact, "Can I finger you?"

Wooyoung felt the breath leave his chest as he nodded quickly, "Yes, yes that's okay"

San chuckled and began to mouth along the side of Wooyoung's cock, leaving thick trails of spit. Wooyoung looked down and felt his breath catch, San's lips looked obscene as they stretched over him, red and slightly puffy.

"Try to relax a bit, okay?" San popped off and Wooyoung nodded. He needed to relax a bit, even with the help of his slick it would just be easier and less painful if he did. He let out a breath and grabbed the sheets above his head.

San moved a finger to run gently across his hole, gathering the slick there to coat his fingers. He leaned forward to kitten lick at Wooyoung's cock and gently pushed his finger in to the second knuckle. Wooyoung felt his breath catch and tried to relax, letting out deep breaths.

San looked up at his face and took him down again. He choked slightly but kept going. Getting Wooyoung to relax was priority, he could complain about his throat later. Wooyoung let out little noises and slowly relaxed, not even realizing that San had two fingers in him until San popped off again to breath.

"Better?" He asked and Wooyoung nodded quickly, too breathless to actually answer.

"Thats it" San smiled and crooked his fingers, poking around the slick heat. Wooyoung gasped and squeezed the sheets tighter. 

"Hurry u- ah!" Wooyoung was cut off by a moan as San found his prostate, gently dragging his fingers over it.

"Found it" he grinned and continued to press in that spot. Wooyoung could practically hear the smugness in his voice but at this point he didnt even care, dizzy with pleasure. He continued to gasp as San repeatedly hit that spot at a fast pace, crooking his fingers in just the right way.

He slowed to gently nudge a third finger in next to the other two and Wooyoung moaned at the stretch. San slowly pushed them in and watched Wooyoung's face contort into a noiseless moan.

"A-ah fuck" Wooyoung gasped when San sped up, frantically reaching forward to grab at his shoulders. San leaned forward slightly and Wooyoung grabbed his shoulders, digging his nails in to leave marks. San winced but ignored it in favor of moving faster. When Wooyoung's moans began to raise in pitch, he stopped, slowly pulling his fingers out.

"No! Why?!" Wooyoung whined as he forced his eyes open. He had been so close and could feel tears of frustration build behind his eyes. San leaned up to gently kiss the tears away before slipping off the bed for a moment.

"We're not done yet" San held up a small foil packet with a smile and Wooyoung bit his lip. He had almost forgotten in his dazed pleasure but now that he could actually see straight, he trailed his eyes down San's body to eye the buldge pressing against the fabric of his jeans.

"No, we're not done yet" Wooyoung breathed and San gently crawled back onto the bed, kissing Wooyoung again. Wooyoung let his hands wander, eventually landing on San's ass. He squeezed and heard San moan into his mouth, vibrations travelling between them.

"God, youre hot" San said breathlessly, pulling back to stare at Wooyoung, who smiled cheekily as he slid a hand from San's ass to cup him through his jeans. San jerked a bit at the contact and hissed when Wooyoung squeezed him gently where he was tucked against his thigh.

"Oh my god" he moaned into Wooyoung's neck, biting down hard enough to make indentions but not enough to break skin. Wooyoung smirked and rolled them over so that he was on top. He looked down at San, taking in his messy hair and spit-slick lips, still puffy from earlier.

"Youre pretty hot yourself" Wooyoung said as he obviously ran his eyes over the other. His eyes stopped at the buldge again and he reached down to undo the button. San sighed quietly when it was undone, a bit of pressure being released.

"I bet you were uncomfortable, werent you?" Wooyoung asked as he slid the jeans down San's thighs. San nodded wordlessly, watching as he was stripped piece by piece. His cock slapped against his stomach when Wooyoung pulled down his underwear and he hissed again at the cold air.

Wooyoung sat back to admire him before sliding down to take him into his mouth, pushing until he hit the back of his throat and then some. San felt his stomach suck in from surprise- really, no warning then?

Wooyoung grinned around him and San almost had a heart attack. This visual wasnt one that he could handle. Wooyoung slid off the mouth along the side of his cock, sucking gently when he reached the bottom. He raised his head and sat back, keeping a hand loosely circled around San.

"I want to ride you" he stated bluntly and San felt like the air had been punched out of him. This was a turn of events, this omega was somewhat dominant and for some reason, San didnt find himself minding at all. So he just nodded wordlessly and watched as Wooyoung grabbed the foil packet. He tore it open with his teeth and carefully rolled the condom over San, reaching behind himself to gather some slick. He rubbed it along the length and held himself up, slowly sliding down.

"O-oh god" he gasped out as he slowly went down, even the three fingers hadnt prepared him for this.

"A-are y-ou okay?" San hissed through his teeth, restraining from bucking his hips up. Wooyoung gave a small nod, mouth hanging open in a noiseless cry of pleasure. Finally, his hips met San's and he fell forward to rest his hands against the alpha's chest. San brought his hands up to hold Wooyoung's hips, squeezing them to keep self-control.

Wooyoung slowly began to move, rolling his hips in small circles. He made small whining noises when he felt San move, he was deeper than what Wooyoung was used to.

"Ca-n I fl-ip us?" San grit through his teeth and Wooyoung shook his head, he could do this. He tried to move again and barely moved before he was gasping again, maybe he couldn't do this after all.

"F-flip us" San nodded and held on to Wooyoung's hips tighter as be flipped them.

"A-ah!" Wooyoung cried out when they moved.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" San asked worriedly and Wooyoung shook his head.

"N-no, you're just more th-an im used to-o" Wooyoung squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. San let out a breath and nodded with an almost proud look on his face. He sat for a moment before Wooyoung started to move his hips again.

"Mo-ove" he whined and San complied, slowly pulling back a bit before slamming forward.

"A-ah, ag-ain" Wooyoung reached up to grab his shoulders and San moved his hands from Wooyoung's hips to fist the sheets next to his head, thrusting forward again. Wooyoung let his fingers dig into San's shoulders as his body tensed, rocking up the bed with every thrust.

"G-god Wooyoung" San buried his face in Wooyoung's neck and began placing open mouthed kisses there. He slowed for a moment and Wooyoung could feel every inch of his cock drag out of him before he slammed forward again, picking up the speed.

"Ah, ah, ah, S-an f-fast-er" Wooyoung stuttered out, feeling his breath catch with every thrust and then it got better. San shifted his hips and started to thrust faster, finally finding his prostate and hitting it. With every hit Wooyoung could hear himself practically scream.

"H-hold on, flip" San stopped and pulled out making Wooyoung whine at the feeling of loss in his ass. Wooyoung let San turn him, facing him in the other direction. Wooyoung realised what San wanted and lifted his hips, presenting himself to San again.

"You-youre just-god" San spoke incoherently and Wooyoung giggled but the giggles were abruptly cut off when San leaned down to lick at his hole, sucking gently.

"Is this okay?" San asked, lifting his head. Wooyoung almost sobbed when San moved away again.

"Yes! Just-just do something" he said tearfully and San cooed, leaning back down to blow cool air on him, watching him clench around nothing. Wooyoung felt tears finally roll down his cheeks and hiccuped. San prodded the hole with his tongue and began to eat him, adding two of his fingers to help the stretch.

"O-oh, wh-y are you so g-ood at this?" Wooyoung asked in a daze, lost to feeling of being eaten out. San chuckled and pulled back, spit and slick covering his chin. He wiped it off and licked his hand, humming at the taste. 

"You taste good" he hummed and Wooyoung felt himself flush but didnt say anything. San trailed two of his fingers back down to gather some slick, bringing it to Wooyoung's lips. Wooyoung took the fingers without hesitation, humming as he rolled his tongue around them. San stared in fascination for a moment before he brought his other hand to his cock, placing the head against Wooyoung's hole before slowly pushing in again. Wooyoung whined around San's fingers and fisted the sheets.

"You f-eel so good" San groaned as he bottomed out, stilling for a moment to let Wooyoung adjust before pulling back to slam in again. Wooyoung squeezed the sheets to avoid biting San's fingers, whines coming from his lips. He had drool running down his chin and tears in his eyes, he probably looked like a mess and he loved it.

San continued this, picking up pace and slamming in harder, rocking Wooyoung's body forward with each thrust making little muffled 'ah' sounds fall from his lips. San groaned and began to slow his thrusts as his knot began to grow, forcing him to slow down a bit. San reached forward and grabbed Wooyoung's shoulder with his free hand, helping him to kneel with his back against San's chest. San's fingers still in his mouth, Wooyoung cried out at the shift, feeling the knot growing bigger. It was a big stretch, almost enough to be painful.

" 'm go-gonna come" San groaned as he buried his face into Wooyoung's neck.

"M-me too" Wooyoung panted, wincing as the stretch began to burn. San snaked a hand down to fist his cock, working him towards his orgasm faster. It only took three upstrokes and Wooyoung was shooting his cum across the sheets, giving a high pitched whine as San continued to thrust.

"P-please, too mu-ch" he hiccuped as more tears rolled down his cheeks. San nuzzled his neck, moving his hand to rub small circles into Wooyoung's stomach for comfort, he was almost there. With one final thrust, San groaned and bit down on Wooyoung's neck, breaking the skin but neither of them cared at this point. He stilled, cum filling the condom as his knot grew to full size. 

Wooyoung whimpered at the feeling and let his head fall back, wincing at the burning feeling on his neck but he felt sated and full and he absolutely loved it. He didnt care about a little bite and burn.

"-oyoung, Wooyoung are you okay?" San's breathless voice carried through his daze and Wooyoung gave a small nod, eyes staying closed. San continued to rub circles into his skin as he licked his neck, gently cleaning the blood that had come from the bite mark. He carefully made sure that everything was clean before placing a kiss to the skin there, nuzzling his nose between the juncture of his neck and shoulder, his scent invading the room even more than it already had. 

Wooyoung began to purr as the scent grew stronger, body going lax. He felt safe and comfortable in this moment, letting himself he held by San. Its not like they could leave each other right now anyway, they were locked together for an hour, he might as well enjoy it. San gently grabbed the back of Wooyoung's thighs and picked him up, maneuvering them to lay on their sides on the bed. 

Wooyoung whimpered when San moved inside of him and San shushed him gently, "shh, I know baby, I know it hurts."

Wooyoung grabbed the hand that had returned to his stomach and laced their fingers together, holding it to his chest as he drifted off to sleep. San smiled sleepily at him and drifted off soon after, squeezing his hand gently.

______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...please tell me what you thought of it. If you think I should continue, please vote yes and if not then vote no or you know, just dont vote at all.
> 
> Yes-
> 
> No-
> 
> And remember, if you have any questions about this plot or story then feel free to ask me and I will answer them.


End file.
